


Remembrance

by silvertrails



Series: Gundam Wing Stories [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: After the wars, there is still so much to do to keep the peace.
Series: Gundam Wing Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073792
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fanfiction Renegades





	Remembrance

**Remembrance  
By CC  
December 2020**

I don’t own Sunrise & Asahi TV’ characters. I am borrowing them to play for a little while.

* * *

It was a dream, Zechs could feel it, and yet when he saw Treize he felt the usual pang of longing and regret that had been a constant since his former lover was killed by Wufei. Or let himself be killed, because Treize had planned it since the beginning. Their deaths as symbols of what happened when war stopped being a means to canalize men’s natural instincts. Treize believed that their deaths would bring the end of all violence.

“Are you certain that I believed such thing, Milliard?”

His voice… Cultured and caressing at the same time. Zechs stood there, dressed in a white suit, very much like the one he used to wear as Ambassador of the Sank Kingdom. Another of his folies.

“That was no folly, my friend,” Treize said. He was closer now, dressed in uniform, golden-brown hair framing his face. Zechs rose a hand to touch his cheek and trembled when it did not dissolve in smoke.

“You do know that I am not really here, Milliard.”

“I know. What I don’t understand is why my mind keeps bringing you back in my dreams.”

“Because you loved me, and hated me, and loved me again when I was nothing but a ghost.”

“I should have died too. Is that why you haunt me?”

Treize smoothed Zechs’ hair. “It was not your fault that someone found you and nursed you back to health. I am glad that you are still alive, Milliard. You never believed that our deaths were necessary to stop all the wars.”

“I fired at you.”

Treize cupped Zechs’ cheek with his hand. “You did, but Lady Une interfered with our plans.”

Zechs leaned into the touch, but only for a moment. “You loved her too.” 

“I did, but I used her like I used you, my Milliard.”

“I left you.”

“And you did well. Lady Une did not have that freedom.”

Zechs moved away. “Why are we discussing Lady Une now?”

“Because you need to discuss her, to understand that my love for her was different to my love for you. Milliard, you need to make sense of all that happened between us so you can move on.”

“I tried when I traveled to Mars with Noin.” 

“Noin was never right for you.”

Zechs turned around to face Treize again. “Are you going to tell me that you always knew it?”

Treize smirked. “You know I did.”

Zechs frowned. “Ghost or dream, you cannot control my life anymore, Treize.”

“I know.”

“Then tell me what you are thinking.”

“Not this time, Milliard. I only want you to be happy. Stop overthinking about what happened and move on.”

Zechs was about to answer when a noise in the real world started to pull him away from the dream. Treize was smiling as he disappeared. Zechs opened his eyes.

“Wufei?”

“How do you feel?”

Only then did Zechs realize that he was in a hospital. Why was he in a hospital?

“I was dreaming…”

Wufei rolled his eyes. “I think he is better.”

Sally Po came into view. “That was reckless of you, Zechs. If Wufei had not followed you---”

Wufei followed me?

“Where? I cannot remember…”

“An enemy base,” Sally said. 

Zechs tried to remember, but his head hurt. 

“You need to rest now, Zechs. Can you stay with him, Wufei?”

“Do I look like a babysitter to you, woman?”

Sally glared at Wufei.

He blushed and nodded.

“I thought so. Call me if he tries to leave the bed.”

“Be grateful I cannot knock you down with my gun. You have a concussion. We were supposed to go there together, but you have a martyr complex.”

Zechs tried to remember again, and this time a blurry image of a Treize faction came to his mind. They were trying to build a new empire.

“Are you listening to me?”

Zechs looked at Wufei. “There is no way to block you when you are angry, or worried.”

Wufei frowned. “I’m not worried.”

Zechs looked at him, and realized what Treize had meant, if he had come to his dreams on his own.

“What now?”

Zechs smiled. “Nothing. I think I will go back to sleep.”

“You can’t. Sally could not wake you. Just rest and be quiet.”

“Is it Christmas Eve?” Zechs asked after a while.

Wufei was looking out the window. He turned back to look at him, a soft expression on his face. “Yes, but this time you don’t get to die.”


End file.
